Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: "Aku sungguh tak bisa, Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Aku..." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku begitu mencintainya"
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read... **

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Summary : **Sakura Menikah dengan Sasuke. sudah jelas Sakura BAHAGIA karena sejak kecil ia sudah tergila-gila pada Sasuke. namun kenyataannya ada perasaan yang aneh pada diri Sakura saat ia melihat Naruto bersama Hinata. dan apa yang terjadi pada malam pertama Sakura menjadi istri seorang Sasuke

**Yosh Cekidot, Pliiis Read 'n' Review**

**Pairing :** Maybe NaruSaku, InoSasu, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, HinaNaru, SasuHina pokoknya Complicated

* * *

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**^.^**

**Chapter 1 - **

"Sakura-chan" Ino yang berada di hadapan Sakura menatap sosok sahabatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. terkagum melihat betapa cantiknya gadis pink yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca besar ruang ganti boutiq.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mungilnya kekiri dan kekanan. dirinya pun terkagum-kagum, betapa bahagia dirinya yang akan mengenakan gaun pengantin yang begitu anggun di hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke nanti.

"kau begitu cantik, Sakura" Ino menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Terima Kasih _Pig_"

"Hei, sudah ku puji cantik. kau malah mengataiku _Pig_" Ino cemberut.

"Ahhh... maafkan aku Ino-chan" Sakura mengambil kedua tangan gadis pirang itu.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. kedua matanya berkaca-kaca namun berusaha tersenyum manis pada sahabat yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. sahabat yang sejak kecil menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**Start Ino POV**

entah apa aku harus bahagia atau sedih. aku merasa bahagia melihat Sakura-_Forehead _akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Sakura begitu mencintainya, bersedia mati untuk dapat menemukan Sasuke yang menghilang atau tepatnya bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk membalaskan dendam pada kakaknya Itachi dan mati-matian berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha.

walaupun akhirnya Naruto-lah yang berjasa penuh atas kepulangan Sasuke bahkan pengurangan hukuman Sasuke-pun atas dasar usaha keras Naruto yang mengatakan pada rakyat konoha bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. dan rakyat pun menerima dan menyetujui permintaan Naruto. namun Sasuke tetap dihukum kurungan selama 1 tahun yang lalu di penjara rahasia.

itu semua karena jasa Naruto

Naruto...

Ya Naruto Uzumaki

satu nama itu terlintas di pikiranku.

dimana lelaki itu saat ini?

mungkin sedang berada di satu tempat yang sepi, sunyi untuk menenangkan dirinya. ku tarik nafasku dalam.

aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang merasa sedih saat ini. Naruto pun pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan. sakit di dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

Naruto mencintai Sakura.

semua orang pun tau itu. tapi mengapa Sakura tak pernah ingin tau dan mengerti bahwa beruntungnya dirinya telah dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh Naruto yang rela hati membantu dirinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali walaupun itu akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. begitu besarnya cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Naruto tanpa memikirkan nyawanya sendiri bertarung mati-matian demi Sasuke, lelaki yang dicintai Sakura. Naruto tak dapat melihat Sakura menangis dan bersedih.

benar-benar beruntungnya _Forehead_ itu. bahkan Sasuke-pun akhirnya menerima cintanya dan mengajaknya menikah.

ku tatap lagi wajah cantik yang masih memegang kedua tangan ku. namun wajah sedih Naruto-lah yang terlintas dipelupuk mataku.

aku harus menemuinya. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaaannya, sebagai sahabat aku harus menghiburnya.

ku tarik pelan tanganku yang berada digenggaman Sakura.

"Ne Sakura-chan"

"Ya _Pig" _aku kerutkan lagi bibirku mendengar sebutan Pig padaku. Sakura tersenyum "Gomen Ino-chan"

seketika ku sunggingkan senyumku. aku tak mau ia semakin merasa bersalah padaku.

"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu Sakura-chan" ucapku pura-pura berpikir. "ah.. apa ya?" aku menggaruk sebelah kepalaku.

Sakura mnyipitkan matanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ino, ada apa?"

"aku lupa bahwa tadi aku di minta Shizune-Sensei untuk menemuinya. ada yang penting katanya untuk dibicarakan kepadaku secepatnya"

ku lambaikan tanganku "janne Sakura-chan"

sebelum Sakura bicara dan protes. aku segera melesat meninggalkannya yang tengah terpaku.

aku sudah bertekad untuk menemui Naruto. aku ingin menghiburnya. walaupun kami tak sedekat diriku dengan Shikamaru tapi dia tetaplah sahabatku.

**~ Ichiraku Ramen Bar ~**

ku abaikan begitu saja nafasku yang masih ngos-ngosan akibat berlari dari boutiq tempat Sakura tadi menuju kemari.

tak ada Naruto.

kenapa bocah itu tak ada disini. bukankah ini tempat favoritnya.

"kau ingin makan ramen, Ino-chan" ucap Teuchi yang menatapku seraya mengelap mangkuk yang telah dicucinya.

ku tarik nafasku sejenak

"tidak Teuchi-san, aku mencari Naruto si baka itu"

"tadi ia memang kemari tapi dia cuma menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramenku. biasanya dia menghabiskan 7 hingga 10 mangkuk ramenku jika mampir kemari. ahhh... ada apa kau mencarinya?" Teuchi masih sibuk dengan mangkuk ramennya.

"aku ada perlu dengannya paman"

"coba kau carilah di flat nya"

ah benar juga. "gomen paman. aku pergi dulu"

segera aku melesat menuju flat apartemen Naruto.

**~ apartemen Naruto ~**

BUG BUG BUG

"baka" teriakanku menggema di apartemen naruto ini.

tak ku hiraukan jika ada orang yang protes mendengar suara teriakan ku ini.

"percuma saja kau berteriak sampai seperti itu, Naruto sudah pergi bersama Hinata, 1 jam yang lalu"

BRAK

tiba-tiba suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar dari belakangku setelah sederet kata yang tadi di ucapkannya, entah oleh siapa itu. aku tak ambil pusing.

hm... bersama Hinata-chan

ku sunggingkan senyumku. baiklah sepertinya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan bocah kuning itu. kini aku sudah tenang, setidaknya sudah ada yang menghiburnya. lagipula aku dan semua yang ada di konohagakure ini mengetahui bahwa Hinata-chan menyukai Naruto.

aku memutuskan mengurungkan niatku untuk mencarinya lagi. saatnya aku pulang kerumah.

**Ino POV the End**

**.**

Sakura berjalan santai melewati taman konoha, bersiul-siul ringan. hatinya kini sudah mulai tenang. persiapan pernikahannya semua telah siap.

tes tes tes

tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu menimpa kepala pink Sakura.

Hujan

Sakura segera berlari menuju sebatang pohon besar yang berada di taman tersebut. berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan barang bawaannya dibawah pohon agar tak terkena hujan.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

beberapa waktu, Sakura hanya menatapi hujan yang jatuh di depannya. _'semoga hujannya tak lama'_. batin Sakura berharap. namun saat ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Gelap. ia nampak kecewa, harapannya mungkin tak terkabulkan.

benar saja, hujan turun semakin derasnya. membasahi seluruh bumi konoha.

Sakura merasa terjebak di taman ini, dengan hujan yang mengguyur begitu deras. ia tak boleh berlama-lama hanya menunggu disini. sesegera mungkin dirinya harus sampai dirumah. ia teringat Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya dirumah. menunggu baju yang ia bawa dari boutiq tadi. baju yang akan dipakainya dalam pernikahan mereka, lusa nanti. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke mencemaskannya karena belum tiba hingga hari hampir gelap.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menerobos derasnya hujan. ia tak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sakura berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin. tujuannya hanya satu, sampai ke rumah.

"Sakura-chan"

tetesan air hujan yang deras membenamkan teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan" kali ini terdengar samar-samar suara yang memanggilnya.

Sakura menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan. mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menatap gadis pink yang tengah berlari didepannya. Sakura menghentikan larinya, mendapati sesosok tubuh tegap yang tiba-tiba telah berada dihadapannya.

Bug

"Aw... ittai" Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "apa salah ku? kenapa kau pukul kepalaku Sakura-chan" Naruto cemberut.

"KAU BERTANYA APA SALAHMU?" teriak Sakura emosi. ia hendak memukul kepala Naruto lagi.

"ampun Sakura-chan!" rengek Naruto melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura seketika menurunkan tangannya.

_'akh, hujannya sudah berhenti ternyata'_ batin Sakura yang baru sadar jika tak lagi ada tetesan air dari langit.

Naruto yang beberapa detik tadi sedang melindungi kepalanya dari tangan Sakura, merasa heran. karena gadis pink itu belum juga memukulnya. Naruto menatap gadis pink di depannya.

Haruno Sakura

gadis pink yang sejak kecil ia sukai, bahkan ia cintai. hingga kini atau mungkin nanti dan selamanya. dia tau dirinya sangat mencintai Sakura. meskipun gadis itu tak pernah membalas cintanya dan sekarang bahkan Sakura akan menikah dengan sahabatnya Sasuke. memikirkan itu wajah Naruto seketika berubah.

dia merasa bahagia jika gadis didepannya ini bahagia. namun ia juga merasakan sedih bahwa ia tak akan bisa lagi bersama dan bermimpi untuk memiliki gadis yang ia cintai ini.

Sakura menyadari air muka Naruto yang berubah. entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan, tapi wajah Naruto sama persis saat Naruto sedang mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto" Sakura ingin meraih wajah Naruto. "kenapa kau?"

Naruto yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya tak mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura kedua kalinya

Naruto masih tak menjawab.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan menyentuh wajah lelaki berkepala kuning itu. Naruto yang terkejut karena merasakan tangan lembut Sakura berada di wajahnya bahkan tubuh Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya dengan cepat mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sakura kaget oleh dorongan Naruto, namun dia tak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari dorongan yang kuat dari Naruto, sang calon Hokage.

"Kyaaaaaa" Teriak Sakura melayang ke udara.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto baru tersadar bahwa ia mendorong tubuh Sakura terlalu kuat.

dengan cepat ia melompat dan meraih tubuh mungil Sakura. ditangkapnya tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang syok dengan wajah memucat dan mata terbelalak segera memeluk leher Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya. membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Naruto.

Naruto merasakan getaran yang dahsyat saat tangan mungil Sakura memeluk lehernya. "Sa-Sakura-chan" Naruto memanggil gadis yang ada digendongannya.

**Start Sakura POV**

Hangat.

itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. dengan tubuh yang basar oleh hujan tadi tak membuat aku menggigil, begitu hangatnya ku rasakan.

"Sakura-chan" terdengar suara Naruto memanggilku.

si baka itu, tidak pernahkah ia tak menyebut namaku dalam sehari. aku sampai bosan dan sangat membenci panggilannya, terutama saat ini. mengganggu saja.

aku mengetatkan pelukanku, semakin membenamkan wajah dan tubuhku agar semakin terasa hangat. aroma orange tercium oleh indra penciumanku. aroma yang sangat menyejukkan. aku menyukai aroma ini.

"Sakura-chan" panggilan Naruto kali ini membuatku membuka kedua mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam.

ku angkat wajahku.

emeraldku bertemu blue-shapire. ku tatap dalam blue-shapire yang meneduhkan itu. kedua tanganku yang tadi memeluk lehernya segera ku angkat dan dengan tangan kananku sentuh tiga garis tipis di pipinya yang memerah itu dan ku belai dengan lembut.

tatapanku masih tenggelam di dalam teduhnya blue-shapire ini. aku juga merasakan dadanya yang naik turun dengan seirama dengan hembusan nafasnya yang menimpa wajahku. tangan kiriku yang berada di dadanya merasakan detakan yang begitu cepat disana, detakan jantungnya begitu cepat.

Lelaki ini mencintaiku.

begitu mencintaiku.

mengapa aku tak menyadarinya. atau aku mengabaikan hatiku yang selama ini telah menyadarinya. begitu besar rasa cintanya padaku.

mungkin Sasuke-kun lah yang membuat aku mengabaikan perasaannya. ya, rasa suka ku kepada pangeran pujaanku sejak kecil.

aku masih ingin dalam posisi ini, aku menyukainya. kehangatan dalam aroma orange.

entahlah, aku tak tau mengapa aku tak ingin melepas dan menghilangkan kehangatan ini pada tubuh mungilku.

hingga ku sadari sepasang bibir mendarat di bibirku. kecupan hangat dan sapuan lembut bibir Naruto, memberikan aroma yang lebih hangat lewat hembusan nafasnya.

ah.. aku merasakan makin gila. aku merutuki diri sendiri, mengapa aku tak menolak perlakuan ini.

ini ciuman pertamaku.

bukan dengan sang pangeran impian dan calon suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. namun dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. tapi kenapa aku menyukai ciuman ini. aku tak ingin melepasnya

tanpa ku sadari aku sudah mengikuti irama sapuan bibir yang mulai menghisap bibir bawahku. begitu lembut dan penuh dengan...

kuangkat tangan kiriku, meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. aku mendorong kedepan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciumanku. bibir Naruto masih menyapu lembut dan menghisap ujung bibir atasku. aku pun menghisap bibir bawah Naruto.

berkali-kali Naruto berpindah menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasku bergantian, akupun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Naruto lakukan terhadap bibirnya.

beberapa menit aku mulai kehabisan pasokan udaraku. wajahku udah merah padam.

dengan segera ku lepaskan hisapanku pada bibir Naruto. Naruto yang masih menghisap bibir bawah ku menjadikan bibir bawahku sedikit memanjang. sadar bahwa aku melepaskan ciumanku, Naruto pun melepaskan hisapannya. kurasakan basah di seluruh bibirku. ku usapkan pelan dengan ujung jari tengah di tangan kananku. rasa orange.

seketika aku sadar dan langsung membekap mulutku sendiri.

Naruto yang mungkin juga baru menyadari segera melepaskan gendongannya. tubuhku terhempas jatuh ke tanah.

Bug...

rasa sakit pada tubuhku tak ku hiraukan lagi. aku hanya terpaku menyadari apa yang barusan telah aku lakukan dengan Naruto?

**Sakura Pov the End**

**.**

Naruto yang baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura tadi. langsung melepaskan tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke tanah.

Bug...

Naruto terpaku.

Kami-sama? apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Sakura-chan?

Naruto merutuki perbuatannya sendiri.

ia merasa berdosa dan bersalah. bukan hanya pada Sakura, tapi juga pada sahabatnya Sasuke. ya, sahabat yang akan menikahi gadis impiannya ini.

Naruto menatap sosok Sakura yang masih berada di bawah dan masih dalam posisi yang sama saat ia jatuh dari gendongan yang ia lepaskan tadi.

tak ada suara diantara mereka. Naruto dengan perlahan menjatuhkan kedua kakinya berusaha menyentuh bahu Sakura yang terlihat bergetar.

"Go-gomen Sa-Sakura-chan" ucapan Naruto bergetak. ia begitu takut gadis pink itu marah padanya.

tangan yang tadi hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu. ia langsung berdiri. Naruto pun secepatnya ikut berdiri.

Sakura menatap Naruto

Emeraldnya menatap Blue-shapire.

sesaat.

sekejap.

kedua mata itu saling bicara. entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Naruto dan Sakura tak tau itu.

Emerald terlihat berkaca-kaca. blue-shapire terlihat teduh.

seketika Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah kata pun. Naruto yang tak tau harus berbuat apa tak mencegah dan menahan Sakura, meski terlihat olehnya setetes air jatuh saat Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkannya tadi. ia hanya mampu menatap sosok Sakura yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

saat Naruto melangkah ingin pulang. baru tersadar ia menginjak sesuatu.

bungkusan.

Naruto membungkuk dan meraih bungkusan itu. ia menimang-nimang bungkusan itu.

_'Sa kura-chan'_ bisik Naruto lirih.

ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

huwaaaahhhh...

berantakan...

banyak tepo...

Gomen MinnaSan. aku author baru di Fanfiction Naruto ini.

maafkan jika ada salah tulisan dan salah kata atau salah nama pada tokoh dari Naruto, karena aku baru jadi penggemar Naruto #telat banget sih

selama ini aku cuma tau nya One Piece yang penuh petualang dan motivasi mengejar impian. namun seiring waktu dan usiaku yang beranjak dewasa baru aku melihat ada hal lain yang ada di dalam Anime/Manga Naruto.

dan sekarang aku pecinta Naruto khususnya Pairing 'NaruSaku'

Gomen, kalau ceritanya tidak menarik.

Mohon Review

.

**!**

**!**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read... **

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Summary : **Sejak kejadian ditengah hujan itu, Sakura jadi sering termenung bahkan Sasuke pun sering ia abaikan saat cowok itu mendatanginya. Hinata dengan segala usahanya ingin merebut hati Naruto, akankah Hinata berhasil mengambil hati Naruto?.

**Yosh Cekidot, Pliiis Read 'n' Review**

**Pairing :** Maybe NaruSaku, InoSasu, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, HinaNaru, SasuHina pokoknya Complicated

* * *

**Hon-to ni arigatou : Mistic Shadow , ore , Lily Purple Lily , namikaze uchiha , thyz-thyz Verbazend , karinheyo , dan kiki.  
**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**'^_^**

**.**

**Chapter 2 - **

Sakura berlari sekencangnya, ia tak menghiraukan tatapan disekitarnya yang memandang aneh pada dirinya. Gadis itu terus berlari seolah tak tentu arah, padahal ia harus segera sampai dirumahnya. Hembusan angin yang kencang menerpa wajah dan menguraikan rambut pinknya. Sakura pun terus-terusan menyeka airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata emeraldnya. Dan sesekali pula menyingkap rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

_'Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kami-sama apa yang telah ku lakukan tadi? Aku merasa sedang mengkhianati Sasuke-kun. Ampuni aku kami-sama'_ batin Sakura terus saja mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berlari.

Hingga sampailah ia dirumahnya. Dengan membanting pintu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

BRAKK

"Tadaima" teriak Sakura kencang seolah-olah penghuni rumahnya tak mendengar salamnya jika ia tak berteriak.

Mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras dan salam dari Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa di ruang tamu. Sasuke segera berdiri, ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Menatap sosok tubuh mungil Sakura yang bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja di tutup dengan kasar itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pelan. Ia merasa aneh dengan gadis yang akan segera ia nikahi tersebut.

Tak ada suara dari Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan melangkah ingin mendekati Sakura. namun sesaat ia terhenti karena dilihatnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

Sasuke diam.

Sakura diam.

kedua emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke. tatapan itu sendu. demi kami-sama, saat ini ia tak berani bertatap dan bertemu muka dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri. buru-buru ia menggeleng kepala.

"ah.. aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" Sakura sedikit menghela nafas. "aku hanya berlari menghindari hujan yang turun deras tadi diluar" Sakura berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam. hanya menatap jendela kaca yang terlihat basah dari luar. sesaat. matanya kembali beralih kepada Sakura. "Kau basah, Sakura-chan" Sasuke menyapu pandangannya dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu Sakura. "segera mandi dan ganti bajumu, Sakura. aku tak ingin jika kau sampai sakit"

Sasuke terdengar sedikit mendengus. "bisa repot nantinya" ucap Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih saja terlihat dingin, padahal lelaki itu adalah calon suaminya. berusaha mencari kekhawatiran sang empunya rambut pantat itu terhadap dirinya. seketika Sakura kecewa, tak ada kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari mata lelaki itu, tatapan mata onyx itu pun tak bisa menenangkan hatinya yang kini sedang bergejolak.

sakura menundukkan wajahnya. menatap ujung sepatu yang menampakkan jari-jari kakinya. kedua tangannya yang masih menelungkup dibadan pintu dibelakangnya sedikit mencengkram pintu itu. seketika Sakura bergerak maju menjauh dari pintu, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

pandangan Sasuke mengikuti setiap langkah pelan Sakura. langkah itu seolah tak ada tenaga. _ada apa sebenarnya?_ batin Sasuke kembali berprasangka. namun segera ia menggelangkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang prasangkanya pada Sakura. ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

belum Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya pada sofa. langkah Sakura terhenti.

"oh ya, kurasa kau tak perlu menungguku mandi. baju untukmu belum aku dapatkan" Sakura kembali diam. mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke segera mengurungkan dirinya untuk duduk. "jika kau mau. kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sa-su-ke-kun"

Sasuke hendak menyahut ucapan Sakura. namun gadis pink itu sudah masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. tanpa bicara sepatah kata, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata.

gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto sudah beberapa menit lalu, namun tak juga gadis itu mengetuk atau memanggil sang punya apartemen. ia bingung jika nanti saat bertemu muka dengan putra yondaime hokage.

Hinata meremas bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah. dirinya sengaja memasakkan ramen spesial untuk Naruto.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. melangkah diantara dinding apartemen di koridor sempit itu. dirinya masih kalut dengan apa terjadi, merasa bersalah pada Sakura atas perbuatan kurang ajarnya tadi dan juga merasa sudah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke.

langkahnya nampak tak bersemangat. tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan flat apartemennya. dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri persis di depan pintu.

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya mendengar seseorang memanggil dan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"kyaaaa"

Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata yang ambruk seketika. ia membawa Hinata masuk ke apartemennya, membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidurnya. bungkusan yang tadi di genggaman Hinata, diletakkannya di atas meja.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan telah mengganti pakaian, hatinya pun sudah tenang. dengan sebuah handuk Sakura mengeringkan rambut pinknya. ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. di edarkan pandangannya setiap sisi kamar.

_ apakah nanti aku akan meninggalkan kamar ini? ah tentu saja. bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun dan itulah yang aku impikan selama ini._

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja. Sakura bangkit dan meletakkan handuk di bangku belajarnya, tangannya meraih bingkai foto itu. itu foto tim 7 saat Sakura masih menjadi genin.

terlihat Kakashi-sensei yang meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke dan satu lagi di atas kepala Naruto, nampaknya Kakashi-sensei memang mengandalkan dua murid lelakinya untuk dapat melindungi gadis yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan tepat di depan Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang selalu melindungi Sakura dalam setiap misi mereka. sampai hari itu, 2 tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk membalaskan dendamnya. sejak saat itu Naruto lah yang selalu melindungi Sakura, bahkan saat Sasuke yang ketika itu ingin membunuh Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan berat. terasa sesak dalam dadanya saat mengingat kejadian yang buruk itu. tak habis pikir dirinya saat Sasuke yang ingin membunuhnya dengan kunai yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Sasuke. tapi berkat Naruto, Sakura selamat dan Naruto lah yang terkena racun kunai Sakura.

satu tangan Sakura mencengkeram bajunya tepat didepan dadanya. terasa sakit dalam dada itu.

"Naruto" Sakura mengucap lirih. tak terasa airmatanya jatuh.

**Start Sakura POV**

'Naruto' aku berucap lirih. kurasakan wajah dan mataku menghangat, airmataku pun jatuh tak terbendung lagi.

tak ku hiraukan butiran benih yang deras jatuh di bingkai foto ini. mataku tak lepas memandang wajah Naruto. wajah yang bertahun-tahun ini selalu menghiasi hari-hariku. cengiran itu. lelaki yang telah dan selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

_Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Sakura, kita kencan Yukk! _ucapan Naruto yang selalu mendapatkan hadiah jitakan atau pukulan kuat dari tanganku. tapi tak pernah sekalipun Naruto menyakiti aku. lelaki itu tumbuh menjadi kuat dan tam-pan. aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengingat kata tampan untuk seorang Naruto.

'kami-sama, apakah keputusanku menikahi Sasuke ini keputusan yang benar?'

aku terduduk lemah di bangku belajarku. membayangkan akan menikah dengan lelaki yang pernah ingin membunuhku, meskipun Sasuke sudah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk hal itu. mungkin karena aku merasa sangat menyukainya dan dia adalah pangeran impianku.

tapi sekilas ingatanku kembali ke beberapa saat lalu. ku sentuh kedua bibirku dengan ketiga jari. ku pejamkan mata mengingat rasa yang tadi aku dapatkan. hangat. itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. dan itu kuberikan atau lebih tepatnya diambil oleh Naruto. desiran aneh menjalar dari dadaku dan mengalir disekujur tubuhku hingga wajahku menjadi hangat.

rasa apa ini kami-sama? apakah tanpa sadar aku... sudah...?

ini rasa yang hampir sama dengan rasa yang dulu aku rasakan saat memikirkan atau berada di dekat Sasuke. rasa ini baru terasa kembali saat aku mengingat Naruto. bahkan saat Sasuke kembali dan aku memeluknya, rasa ini tak lagi aku rasakan.

airmataku jatuh kembali.

kujatuhkan wajahku mencium meja belajar. tanganku terkulai lemah diatas meja masih dengan memegang bingkai foto.

kami-sama. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**Sakura POV The End**

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"ah. kau sudah sadar" Hinata melihat sosok Naruto yang duduk di bangku. "apakah yang kau bawa ini, untuk ku?" Naruto menyentuh bungkusan yang ada di atas meja, tepat di depan Naruto.

seketika Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengangguk.

"Kebetulan aku lapar" ucap Naruto. ia membuka bungkusan itu. "ne, Hinata-chan. kau tidak ikut makan"

"i-itu un-untuk-mu sa-saja, Na-Naru-kun" suara Hinata masih terbata-bata.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. 'heh, gadis itu tak berubah'

"yah, aku makan sendiri? apa kau tak ingin menemaniku makan. Hinata-chan? ayolah temani aku. duduk di situ"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang Naruto yang menunjuk bangku disisi lain meja makan itu. dengan wajah memerah Hinata mendekati dan duduk di bangku yang Naruto tunjuk.

"yosh, kau ikut makan ya" ucap Naruto yang segera melahap makanan di depannya. dan menyodorkan suapan kepada Hinata.

"ne-Naru-kun, ap-apa?"

"buka mulutmu Hinata-chan" Naruto sudah mendekat pada Hinata dengan menggeser posisi bangkunya.

masih dengan wajah merah malah semakin merah Hinata membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan yang Naruto sodorkan.

"nah, kau juga harus makan makanan yang sudah kau bawa ini. Hinata-chan". Naruto tertawa ringan tepatnya nyengir.

"yah, Naru-kun" Hinata pun mulai rileks dan berucap tak terbata-bata lagi.

kegiatan makan dan suap-suapan itu berlanjut dengan diselingi suara tawa Naruto dan senyuman tipis Hinata hingga isi bungkusan ludes mereka lahap.

"terima kasih makanannya Hinata-chan. sungguh lezat dan aku kenyang" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "sama-sama Naru-kun"

sesaat keduanya diam.

suasana menjadi senyap dan terlihat canggung.

Hinata menundukkan kepala menatap ujung jari kakinya. Naruto yang memandang lurus kedepan. sekilas ia teringat Sakura dan kejadian tadi, namun segera ia menggeleng. percuma memikirkan Sakura, ia akan menikahi Sasuke. sudah pasti Sakura akan bahagia, dan ia tak perlu lagi melindungi Sakura karena sudah ada Sasuke.

Naruto berpaling menatap sosok Hinata yang masih tertunduk. ia menghela nafas sedikit.

"ne, Hinata-chan. sudah hampir larut. sebaiknya kau ku antarkan pulang" Naruto bangkit berjalan menuju pintu. "aku takut kau dicari oleh orang tuamu" ucap Naruto lagi sambil meraih gagang pintu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja. Naru-kun?" pertanyaan Hinata menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang memutar gagang pintu dan ia terpaku.

sesaat diam.

"apa yang kau maksud adalah Sakura, Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dan melihat cengiran khas lelaki itu. "sudah pasti Sakura akan bahagia dan aku baik-baik saja. kau tau Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng kepala cepat.

"sejak dulu aku menyukainya, sejak dulu aku memilihnya, sejak dulu dia menyukai Sasuke, sejak dulu aku sudah baik-baik saja dengan apa yang menjadi pilihannya, dan sejak dulu pula kau pun baik-baik saja dengan apa yang kau sukai dan kau pilih"

Hinata tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto. sungguh tak bisa di duga. ia tau Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura. nyawapun dapat ia berikan pada gadis pink itu. Hinata sempat cemburu, tapi ia hilangkan perasaan itu. karena Hinata sangat suka melihat Naruto yang tertawa, dan Naruto selalu tertawa jika bersama Sakura.

merasa Hinata hanya diam saja. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Hinata kaget, tapi kali ini dirinya tidak pingsan lagi. melainkan ia tengadahkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Naru-kun, maukah kau datang bersamaku saat pernikahan Sakura-chan nanti" Hinata menyelami mata shapire Naruto berusaha mencari tau jawaban sebelum lelaki itu mengucapkannya.

Naruto tersenyum.

dan.

"tentu saja aku akan datang bersamamu, dattebayo" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

kedua pipi Hinata memerah. pandangannya tidak fokus.

"ne, Hinata-chan. kau jangan pingsan lagi" ucap Naruto panik melihat Hinata hanya diam.

"aku tidak pingsan, Naru-kun" Hinata bangkit dan memalingkan wajahnya. "arigatou, Naru-kun"

"nah, ayo ku antarkan pulang" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Hinata yang hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. kediaman Hyuuga.

sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus bercerita tentang pengalamannya saat berlatih dengan Jiraiya-sama. Hinata tertawa-tawa kecil menanggapi seruan Naruto yang penuh semangat. keduanya terlihat bahagia. tangan keduanya pun bertautan seolah tak ingin lepas.

yah, mulai hari ini Naruto ingin mengawali harinya yang baru. mungkin dengan cinta yang baru.

tanpa keduanya sadari. sepasang mata onyx menatap keduanya yang melewati taman konoha. sosok uchiha tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan memangku dagunya.

'Hyuuga' bisik Sasuke lirih

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Jaaaaaaaaa...

Hancur, berantakan, makin banyak tepo, alur ga jelas.

maafkan saya, minna sama.

silahkan lempar kunai kearah saya...

**bales review**

**Mistic Shadow dan namikaze uchiha : **sudah di lanjutkan dan di update ya :D mohon reviewnya

**karinheyo** **, kiki dan ore :** bungkusan apanya nanti akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya

**Lily Purple Lily : **sekarang masih nyesek dengan perasaan Naru :)

tapi jangan lupa review juga ya

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Summary : **"apa kau bahagia, karena aku akan menikah. Naruto?", "aku bahagia karena kau bahagia, Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto pelan.**  
**

**Pliss Enjoy Read...**

**n Don't Missing it  
**

**Pairing :** Maybe NaruSaku, InoSasu, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, HinaNaru, SasuHina pokoknya Complicated

* * *

**Hon-to ni arigatou : Mistic Shadow , ore , Lily Purple Lily , namikaze uchiha , thyz-thyz Verbazend , karinheyo , kiki , garlic , narusaku , aganovic , melly fullbuster dan uzumaki julianti-san.  
**

**.  
**

**.Chapter 3.  
**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**'^_^**

**.**

**Start Naruto POV**

ah, leganya ternyata ayah Hinata tidak berprasangka buruk padaku karena mengantar Hinata pulang pada saat hampir larut. yah mungkin perasaan dan pandangan semua orang di Konoha ini sudah berubah terhadapku bahkan ayah Hinata yang termasuk keturunan yang disegani itu malah tersenyum padaku. tentu saja sudah berubah! bukankah aku adalah pahlawan negeri Konoha. hahaha...

"berhentilah membanggakan dirimu, Naruto"_._ teriak Kyuubi dalam tubuhku.

"diam kau kyuubi" teriak ku tak kalah keras.

"hahaha... lama-lama kau bisa termakan dengan kesombonganmu itu, Naruto" ucap kyuubi lagi seraya tertawa.

kali ini aku diam. yah. memang seharusnya aku tak boleh terlalu membanggakan diriku seperti itu, apalagi cita-citaku saja belum tercapai untuk menjadi Hokage. bahkan aku pun tak dapat memenangkan hati Sakura.

ku rebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memangku kepalaku. tampaklah langit-langit apartemen sederhana ku ini. entah mengapa tergambar jelas wajah Sakura dengan senyuman manis. gadis berambut merah muda, dahi yang seksi bagiku karena se-dikit le-bar. hati ini selalu terpaut padanya, tak pernah aku sanggup melihat setitik pun cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata emerald nya yang indah. sungguh tak pernah aku sanggup melihat kesedihan diwajah cantiknya.

aku terlalu mencintainya.

aku rela mati untuk keselamatannya.

aku...

aku rela sakit untuk kebahagiaannya.

'Sakura-chan'. bisikku pelan. entah untuk apa. cukup dengan menyebut namanya saja rasanya dada ini begitu sesak. terasa aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana? dattebayo...

ku tarik selimutku hingga menutupi hidungku. aku masih ingin melihat wajah cantik itu meski dalam khayalku yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarku ini.

beberapa lama aku tetap menatap langit-langit itu. terkenang semua memori saat aku bersama Sakura juga Sasuke, masa-masa yang begitu indah karena dapat setiap saat melihat senyuman sang pujaan hati, meskipun senyuman itu bukan untukku, dattebayo...

sesaat ku hela nafas dalam-dalam. ingin meresapi sedalam-dalamnya perasaan hati ini, menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya. dan.

"Sakura-chan" kini aku berteriak seolah gadis itu berada di depanku. "aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan. jadi.. berbahagialah bersama Sasuke"

yah, aku harus merelakannya bahagia. bukankah memang Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ia cintai. dan seharusnya sejak dulu aku harus sudah merelakannya. akhirnya ku pejamkan juga mataku.

**Naruto POV The End**

.

.

cahaya pagi menerpa wajah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. pelan-pelan dibukanya mata beriris hijau itu. gadis itu tersadar bahwa semalaman dirinya tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan terkulai di meja belajarnya.

BUG.

PRANG.

sesuatu terjatuh dan terdengar bunyi pecahan saat sakura ingin mengucek matanya yang terasa bengkak.

bingkai foto.

sakura ingat semalam ia juga tidur masih dengan memegang bingkai fotonya dengan tim 7. sakura segera bangkit dan meraih bingkai foto yang sudah tak berkaca. ditatapnya sebentar foto itu lalu diletakkannya di atas meja. sakura membereskan pecahan kaca itu.

Tok Tok

"aw..."

Sakura yang kaget dengan suara ketokan di jendela kamarnya, tertusuk pecahan kaca. darah segar keluar dari ujung jarinya. _siapa sih yang sepagi ini datang mengagetkan aku, lewat jendela pula. _omelSakura dalam hati.

tanpa memperdulikan jarinya yang berdarah, Sakura menghampiri jendela dan membukanya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" suara cempreng dan cengiran Naruto muncul didepan Sakura.

BUG

Sakura seketika itu langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

"ittai.." Naruto meringis kesakitan mengelus kepalanya. "pagi-pagi begini aku sudah dapat hadiah pukulan darimu Sakura-chan" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI SEPAGI DATANG LEWAT JENDELA DAN MENGAGETKAN AKU" teriak Sakura tepat didepan wajah Naruto. sampai-sampai Naruto merasakan nafas Sakura karena wajah Sakura begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. terlalu dekat dan amat dekat. hal itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. tapi sebisa mungkin ia kendalikan detakan itu. tak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya.

Sakura terdiam. saat melihat tak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

sesaat Sakura menyadari. wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah tan Naruto. seketika Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan berpaling ke arah lain. tak ingin Naruto mengetahui wajahnya yang memerah.

"aku kaget mendengar ketukan di jendelaku dan jariku jadi tertusuk pecahan kaca" ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto yang sudah menormalkan detak jantungnya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menghadap mentari. ia tak mendengar terlalu jelas ucapan Sakura. tapi 'tertusuk pecahan kaca' itu cukup terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto kaget.

"a..apa? ka-u ter-tusuk pecahan kaca?" Naruto segera membalik tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. mencengkeram bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "kau terluka Sakura?"

"ah... aku tak apa-apa. hanya luka kecil, kau tak perlu khawatir, Naruto-kun" Sakura perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto di bahunya.

Naruto terpaku mendengar embel ~kun pada sebutan namanya oleh Sakura. jangan jangan...? argh... sudahlah. memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura menambahkan embel ~kun pada namanya. bukankah mereka memang sudah begitu dekat.

"oh begitu, syukurlah kalau kau tak apa-apa. aku jadi tak perlu khawatir _dattebayo_."

"ya begitulah. nah apa perlumu datang sepagi ini kemari? jangan bilang tak ada yang penting!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"hah, aku sampai lupa" Naruto merogoh belakang pinggangnya. sebuah bungkusan berada di tangannya. "ini punyamu, tertinggal kemarin" Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Sakura.

Sakura terpaku. _bungkusan itu? jatuh saat kejadian kemarin. _tiba-tiba wajah Sakura kini kembali memerah, semakin merah malah. memang dia tak ingin menyalahkan Naruto sepenuhnya, bukankah dia juga menikmatinya. ciuman pertama yang begitu hangat. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa seolah ia masih merasakan rasa oranye dari bibir Naruto bahkan ia masih menginginkan sentuhan itu. Sakura diam dan menunduk dalam.

Naruto masih menunggu dalam diam.

sepi menyelimuti keduanya.

Naruto yang mulai resah dan memajukan tubuhnya kedepan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau tak menginginkan bungkusan ini" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang berada persis di samping telinganya. emerald dan shapire bertemu.

"..."

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto lagi. ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura malah diam. Naruto hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura namun tangan mungil Sakura segera meraih tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya.

"kau bahagia Naruto?"

"eh.." kenapa Sakura malah menanyakan hal yang harusnya ia tanyakan pada gadis itu.

"apa kau bahagia, karena aku akan menikah. Naruto?" ucap Sakura lagi. tatapan Sakura begitu dalam menusuk shapire Naruto. Naruto menangkap kekhawatiran yang besar dalam mata itu. mungkin Sakura benar sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BAHAGIA, SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto berteriak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Tak pernah aku sebahagia ini, dattebayo" Naruto sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang... sedikit pucat.

"aku bahagia karena kau bahagia, Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto pelan.

Sakura merasakan ribuan jarum yang tajam menghujam dadanya, terasa sakit, getir dan perih. lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini mengaku bahagia jika dirinya bahagia. _'sungguh kau benar-benar mencintaiku, naruto. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. sungguh bodoh diriku ini'. _batin Sakura. setetes air bening jatuh di mata indah Sakura. tiba-tiba saja gadis pink itu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya kaget hanya tercenung. tapi ketika ia merasakan bahunya basah segera dirapatkannya kedua tangan dipunggung Sakura untuk membalas pelukan gadis itu dan memberikannya ketenangan. meskipun Naruto tak tau untuk ketenangan apa. ia masih tak habis pikir, tadi Sakura menanyakan apakah dirinya bahagia, kini Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya. bukannya dirinya tak suka tapi ia tak ingin berharap lagi balasan cinta Sakura karena gadis itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Tangis Sakura tak berhenti, malah kini terdengar isakannya. karena Naruto membalas pelukannya dengan begitu hangat, Sakura malah merasa semakin nelangsa dan semakin sakit di dadanya. dan itu membuat dirinya semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. satu tangan Naruto kini bergerak membelai rambut pink Sakura.

beberapa saat keduanya tetap pada posisinya, tetap pada tempatnya, dan tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu. seolah waktu telah berhenti dan membuat keduanya mematung dalam keadaan saling memeluk. Sakura tak ingin melepas. Naruto tak ingin gadis itu sedih. namun ini tidak benar dalam pandangan Naruto. dirinya tak ingin makin tak kuat untuk melepas gadis pink sang pujaan hati dan cinta pertamanya itu. dirinya juga tak mau menjadi pengkhianat dan merebut calon istri sahabatnya.

dengan pelan-pelan Naruto menarik diri melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram kedua pundak Sakura.

"jangan menangis Sakura-chan, jangan bersedih! aku sungguh tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang sembab.

"a-aku..." Sakura membuka suaranya yang masih terisak. "a-aku begitu menyakitimu, Naruto."

"..." Naruto hanya diam. dia hanya menyeka butiran yang tersisa di bawah mata emerald Sakura.

"aku tau persis bagaimana kau mencintaiku, tapi aku malah menikah dengan Sasuke. kau begitu..." ucapan Sakura terputus. Naruto menyela kata-kata sakura.

"tidak Sakura-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. percayalah! aku sangat bahagia melihat kau dan Sasuke"

"tapi Naru..." Naruto menghentikan ucapan sakura dengan satu jari menempel dibibir Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sungguh. Sakura-chan"

"..."

keduanya sama-sama diam.

"hei, bukankah tadi kau terluka, Sakura-chan" Naruto mengambil tangan Sakura. mulanya tangan kiri sakura, tapi saat dirasanya tak ada luka pada tangan itu. Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Sakura. "ah, darahnya sampai kering begini. ayo!" Naruto menarik Sakura masuk ke kamar. dibawanya Sakura untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sakura hanya menurut saja.

"dimana kau letakkan obat-obatanmu, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto yang celangak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

Sakura yang tadi hanya diam dan menatap tingkah Naruto, kini tertawa getir. "kau menertawakan ku, Sakura-chan? cepat katakan dimana tempat obat itu!" Naruto berkacang pinggang merasa tersinggung karena ditertawakan.

"kau tak akan menemukan kotak itu disini Naruto-kun" Sakura menepuk kasur disampingnya. "sini"

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disampingnya. meski dengan mulut manyum, Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengobati tangannya sendiri. cahaya hijau terlihat dari tangan kiri Sakura. perlahan-lahan luka yang berada di tangan kanan Sakura segera menghilang. Naruto takjub melihatnya. ah, iya kenapa dirinya lupa bahwa Sakura kini sudah jadi Kunoichi yang hebat, dan gadis itu adalah penerus ilmu Shodaime Hokage.

"sudah selesai" ucap Sakura tersenyum puas. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"ne Sakura-chan, sekarang aku pulang dulu. dan kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk acara pernikahanmu besok"

"matte, Naru-kun" Sakura menahan tangan Naruto. "aku ingin kau memiliki apa yang ada dalam bungkusan itu" Sakura menunjuk bungkusan yang tergeletak di jendela, bungkusan yang Naruto bawa tadi. Naruto menatap bungkusan itu berganti menatap wajah Sakura bingung.

"hadiah untuk seorang sahabat" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya menandakan ia tak dapat menolaknya. setelah mengambil bungkusan itu, Naruto segera melompat keluar jendela dan meninggalkan kamar Sakura. sembari berteriak. "SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, SAKURA-CHAN"

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto. hatinya sedikit lega, meskipun dirinya akan menikah dengan Sasuke tapi dia tak akan kehilangan Naruto. setidaknya dia menyayangi Naruto sebagai Sahabat. itulah yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

sore harinya di taman konoha

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah. sudah hampir 2 jam dirinya menunggu kedatangan Hinata. dirinya dan Hinata berencana pergi bersama membeli pakaian baru untuk mereka kenakan saat menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

ditempat lain desa konoha

Hinata menggeliat diatas tempat tidur. kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya. ingin ia berteriak namun mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan sapu tangan laki-laki. kedua kakinya pun mati rasa karena disegel oleh lelaki yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya. wajah gadis indigo yang putih itu makin memucat ketika tangan yang besar itu mulai melepaskan celananya.

_'TI-DAAAAAAKK'_ teriak batin Hinata. _'NARUTO-KUN. TO-LONG A-KU'_

.

.

.

.

Huuuuuuuaaaaahhhh...

Author streeeeesss

boleh ga sih Ratenya diganti jadi M

tolong review

tolong masukannya

tolong gelitikannya

hahahahahahahahaha...

Author benar-benar sudah gila #tepok jidat

v

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Summary : **

"Aku sungguh tak bisa, Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Aku..." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku begitu mencintainya"

**Warning : Chapter ini mengandung Lime, semi-M, **

**Don't like don't read**

.

* * *

**.**

**.Chapter 4.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**'^_^**

**.**

"Hei, Naruto"

Naruto terlonjak oleh suara yang mengagetkan lamunannya. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng hampir jatuh dari bangku taman karena sejak tadi dirinya termangu sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. Sudah 2 jam lamanya, Hinata tak kunjung datang memenuhi janji mereka. Naruto segera merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor oleh dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon.

"Ino. Shikamaru" ucap Naruto mengetahui siapa dua pemuda pemudi yang berdiri didepannya. Naruto menelusuri dua shinobi konoha itu. Ino menggelayut manja pada lengan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah membawa tentengan belanjaan. Naruto yakin mereka baru saja pulang dari belanja. "Banyak juga barang yang kalian beli" ucap Naruto melirik pada Shikamaru. "Seperti kalian saja yang akan menikah"

"Memang wanita merepotkan, auw…" ucap Shikamaru yang diiringi cubitan dari Ino. Naruto tertawa melihat mereka. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh. Batin Naruto.

"Ino. Kau melihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm… tidak hari ini" Ino menggeleng, begitupun Shikamaru.

"Wah dimana dia?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja kami berjanji untuk berbelanja bersama membeli baju untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke-teme besok"

"Lalu?"

"Sudah kutunggu dua jam disini, dia tidak muncul-muncul. Entahlah aku khawatir padanya, sebaiknya aku kerumahnya saja. _Jaa na_" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino dan Shikamaru. Naruto segera menghilang dari hadapan keduanya.

"Bocah ituuu…" Ino menggeram. "Kalau memang akan kerumah Hinata, mengapa dia harus menunggu hingga 2 jam disini. Dasar _baka_"

"Sudahlah Ino, ayo kita pulang" Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, Shika. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku. _Maa-te_" teriak Ino segera berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

**2 jam sebelumnya**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, wajahnya begitu merah membayangkan hari ini dirinya akan pergi bersama Naruto. Dipeluknya erat bekal makanan yang rencananya akan ia makan bersama Naruto sebelum pergi berbelanja. Bukankah menyenangkan makan ditaman berdua dengan orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Sejak kecil Naruto sudah ada dalam hatinya, Hinata jatuh hati pertama kali saat bocah berambut kuning yang ternyata teman satu akademi-nya itu menolong dirinya ketika diganggu oleh beberapa anak-anak nakal yang benci dengan keluarga hyuuga-nya.

Hinata yang pemalu dan pendiam tak pernah bisa berada dekat dengan Naruto dan saat inilah dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Belum jauh Hinata meninggalkan kediamannya sebuah tangan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan dan seketika itu Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Saat gadis itu membuka mata dirinya sudah berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang benar-benar memalukan. Kedua tangannya terikat di kedua sudut tempat tidur di atas kepalanya, sedangkan kedua kakinya juga terikat dikedua sudut tempat tidur yang berada di bawah kakinya. Saat dirinya ingin berteriak tak sedikitpun suara lolos dari tenggorokannya, dan saat itulah ia tau bahwa ada segel yang diletakkan di sekitar lehernya.

Hinata berusaha meronta dan usahanya itu membuat suara berisik dari gerakan tempat tidur yang ikut bergerak karena tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta.

Hinata menghentikan rontaannya saat seseorang hadir di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapan yang tajam menusuk pada dirinya.

Dirasakan oleh Hinata tangan itu mulai melepaskan ikatan kakinya, Hinata mencoba menendang pemuda itu namun gagal karena kaki itu segera kaku saat telapak tangan pemuda itu menggenggam lutut kaki Hinata. Pemuda itu memberikan segel pada kedua kaki Hinata. Pemuda yang menatap tajam pada Hinata bergerak naik dan menyentuh leher Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Hilanglah segel yang tadi membelenggu tenggorokan Hinata.

Berteriak. Itulah hal yang pertama Hinata lakukan. Namun suaranya sudah terbenam dalam kedua bibir pemuda yang sekarang sudah menduduki perutnya. Namun tak berapa lama bibir itu membekap mulut Hinata, pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda raven itu memasukkan cairan berwarna sama dengan warna rambut Hinata yang tadi berada dalam sebuah botol yang dipegangnya. Setelah itu sang pemuda membekap mulut Hinata dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

Pemuda itu menarik celana yang dipakai Hinata, Hinata berusaha meronta namun ia sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dalam hati ia berdoa, meminta pertolongan. Hinata benar-benar tak dapat melakukan apa-apa ia hanya bisa meneteskan airmata dan bergumam menahan segala rasa yang ia rasakan pada setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya oleh pemuda raven itu.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

**Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya**

Sakura berjalan tak tau arah, tadi dirinya baru saja dari apartemen Sasuke untuk mencari pemuda itu namun penerus Uchiha itu tak ia temui di apartemennya.

Hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto di tengah jalan dan terlihat pemuda itu juga seperti kebingungan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hei Sakura-chan" Balas Naruto "Apa kau melihat Hinata?"

_Hinata? Kenapa Naruto menanyakan Hinata? Apa mereka…_

"Aku tak melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa Naruto?" Selidik Sakura.

"Kami berjanji bertemu di taman tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kelihatan. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya"

"Khawatir, kenapa kau tak mencari dirumahnya?"

"Hehehe... Aku memang sedang menuju rumah Hinata-chan. Baiklah Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu. Jaa..." Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Na..ruto tungguuu..." Ucap Sakura yang terlambat menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah jauh dan hingga meninggalkannya dirinya terpaku disana.

_Mengapa aku merasakan hal ini? mengapa ada rasa sakit dalam hati ini mendengar Naruto menyebut dan sedang mencari Hinata. _Sakura memegang sebelah dadanya dan mencengkeramnya kuat. _Ada apa denganku, kami-sama?_

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

"Hinata-chan. Ternyata kau ada dirumah? Aku menunggumu di taman sejak tadi. Kau melupakan janji kita Hinata-chan?" Ucap Naruto tak sabaran ketika mendapati Hinata yang duduk termenung di depan rumah Hinata. Wajah gadis itu terlihat murung. Naruto merasa heran dan khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang memiringkan wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata untuk melihat jelas wajah gadis itu. Hinata yang kaget melihat wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengannya refleks mundur dengan wajah memerah.

"Ternyata kau kenapa-kenapa Hinata-chan? Biasanya kau akan langsung pingsan jika aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu. Tapi sekarang kau sama sekali tidak pingsan"

"Eh..." Ucap Hinata yang juga baru menyadari hal itu. Memang biasanya ia akan langsung pingsan jika terlalu dekat dengan Naruto apalagi dalam keadaan yang tak terduga seperti tadi. Hinata menelusuri wajahnya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang satunya menekan pada bagian dadanya. Merasa tak ada degupan yang kencang dari jantungnya Hinata merasa heran. Ada apakah gerangan dengan dirinya?

"Ano Naruto-kun" Kali ini Hinata juga tidak jadi gagap.

"Kau juga tidak lagi gagap, Hinata-chan"

"Eh, gomen Naruto-kun aku juga baru menyadarinya. Tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak datang menepati janji kita untuk bertemu dan pergi hari ini. Entah mengapa aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur di dalam kamarku, padahal tadi aku merasa kalau aku sudah berangkat menuju tempat kita janjian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Naruto-kun" Hinata membungkuk dengan mata sedikit berkaca.

"Hehehe... Tak apa Hinata-chan, melihat kau tidak pingsan dan tidak gagap lagi itu jadi membuat aku melupakan janji kita tadi. Aku tadi cuma mengkhawatirkanmu kenapa tidak datang, ternyata kau ketiduran ya? ah baiklah kalau begitu kita makan ramen saja. Kau mau?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya untuk menggoda Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, aku mau"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kedai mie ramen favorit Naruto, di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar cerita saat-saat mereka sedang menjalankan misi masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Naruto di sela cerita mereka. "Lain kali aku akan meminta Hinata-chan menemaniku menjalankan misi"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah benar" Ucap Naruto. "Apa kau mau, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku mau, Naruto-kun"

"Yosh. Kita akan jadi tim yang hebat, Hinata-chan" Teriak Naruto bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum dan keduanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh terlihat begitu bahagia mereka berdua. Sama sekali tak ada rasa sedih terlihat dari diri Naruto yang ia simpan rapih di dalam hati.

Lain bagi Naruto lain lagi bagi Hinata, gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari dan tidak ingat sedikitpun bahkan dirinya tak tau bencana apa yang akan ia dapati di hari esoknya. Yang jelas terlihat Naruto tengah tertawa bersama Hinata.

Di lain tempat lain pula keadaannya dari keadaan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa riang, walau berjarang tidak terlalu jauh seorang gadis berambut merah muda sama sekali tak terhipnotis untuk ikut tertawa melihat kebahagiaan yang keduanya perlihatkan. Wajah gadis itu nampak menjadi semakin muram dan terlihat jelas kesedihan ada di raut wajahnya.

"Naruto..." Desis gadis itu yang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari H, hari besar dan hari yang akan disambut kebahagiaan oleh orang-orang terdekat Sakura ataupun Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura dan Sasuke akan resmi menjadi suami istri. Para Shinobi sahabat-sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah hadir untuk menyaksikan kedua pengantin.

Walau sederhana namun pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke terkesan meriah karena banyaknya para pengunjung yang ingin melihat kecantikan pengantin wanita dan ketampanan pengantin pria.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura untuk setia mendampingi hidupnya dalam keadaan susah, senang dan sedih"

"Aku bersedia" Jawab Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, Bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk setia mendampingi hidupnya dalam keadaan susah, senang dan sedih"

"Aku..." Ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Bersedia" Lanjut Sakura.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan masing-masing"

Sasuse dan Sakura berbalik saling berhadapan. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura begitupun Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

Lain Sasuke lain Sakura, saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya Sakura menatap senduh pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan berdampingan dengan Hinata disebelah Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah menguatkan pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata saat merasakan tangan lembut gadis itu menggenggamnya hangat, padahal sejak tadi pandangan mata Naruto tak pernah lepas dari tatapan mata Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata dan melihat Naruto berpaling Sakura yang masih berada dalam kecupan Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Namun pejaman mata itu menampakkan bayangan pemuda yang Sakura kenali adalah Naruto. Sesaat kecupan Sasuke dilepaskan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu dan Sakurapun kembali membuka matanya dan saat ia mencari sosok Naruto, pemuda itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya tadi.

"Sakura ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat pandangan mata Sakura yang kosong seolah kebingungan.

"Ah.. tidak, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Mari"

Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke untuk menggandengnya dan menuruni altar dan mendatangi pengunjung yang datang untuk memberi selamat kepada mereka.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

Diluar ruang pernikahan.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Tadi saat ia sedang menatap Hinata dan berbalik untuk kembali menatap Sakura, gadis itu sedang terpejam menikmati kecupan dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang tak tahan segera menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sungguh diluar dugaannya, sebelumnya dia merasa akan kuat melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke namun apa yang ia lakukan barusan meninggalkan acara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke sebelum mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak mampu dan tak sanggup untuk melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama apalagi melihat mereka dalam keadaan saling berciuman.

"Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto membuka matanya. "Aku akan pergi ke suna, aku akan menenangkan diriku"

"Eh" Hinata menatap Naruto semakin intens

"Aku sungguh tak bisa, Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Aku..." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku begitu mencintainya"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata benar-benar melihat iba pada pemuda yang selama ini disayanginya. "Kau pasti kuat, Naruto-kun" gadis itu memeluk Naruto.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

Malam ini malam pertama Sakura resmi menjadi istri seorang Uchiha, pemuda penerus klan Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke dan terkenal tampan. Siapapun gadis yang akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke pasti akan merasa bahagia.

Bahagia. Sakura pasti akan merasa bahagia sudah menikah dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Namun lain perasaan yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, perasaannya terasa kosong dan terasa begitu hampa. Rasa yang sejak tadi ia rasakan saat menatap pada manik mata shapire Naruto, sungguh tatapan itu begitu menusuk hingga kejantung hatinya. Perasaan sakit kini juga terasa oleh Sakura. Terlihat jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot mata shapire yang tajam menusuk pada emeraldnya.

Sakura terduduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Lutut kakinya menopang dagunya. Pikiran yang menerawang jauh membuat Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang mendekati dan duduk disampingnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura. Merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke dengan tak sabar mencium sudut bibir Sakura namun Sakura sama sekali tak bereaksi, tubuh Sakura seperti kaku dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Bibirnya kali ini mendarat sempurna pada bibir Sakura, mengecup dan melumat bibir Sakura yang merekah namun gadis itu masih tidak merespon.

Saat Sasuke menurunkan kecupannya ke leher Sakura, gadis itu meneteskan airmata yang jatuh pada tangan kanan Sasuke yang membelai rambut Sakura. Seketika Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, ia menatap pada wajah gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku" Ucap Sasuke tetap di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menatap pada mata kelam Sasuke.

"Kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, Sakura" Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab namun wajahnya menampakkan wajah yang begitu sendu.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti capek seharian ini" Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura, merebahkan tubuh dan memejamkan matanya di samping Sakura yang masih terdiam menatap kosong, sekali lagi gadis itu meneteskan airmata dan memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu **

**.**

Dipagi harinya, Sakura terbangun dan tidak lagi mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya tapi putri dari keluarga Haruno itu mendapati sebuah kertas yang tergeletak tepat dimana Sasuke semalam tertidur.

Sakura meraih kertas itu, goresan tinta hitam pada kertas itu sudah tidak lagi basah dan kertas itu sudah terasa dingin di tangan Sakura menandakan kertas itu sudah lama berada di sana.

_'Sakura. _

_Mungkin ini memang gila, tapi inilah yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dan pada Naruto. Aku begitu egois merebutmu dari Naruto saat dirimu sudah terlanjur jauh dariku. Saat dimana perasaanmu sudah tertanam dalam pada Naruto. _

_Kau mencintainya, Sakura. Kau mencintai Naruto, Sakura. _

_Sakura, Akuilah itu! Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Cepat datanglah padanya! Katakan bahwa kau mencintainya! Katakan bahwa kau masih suci, dan masih layak bersamanya._

_Aku akan pergi beberapa waktu dari desa konoha untuk menenangkan diriku, dan aku ingin merenunginya sebuah dosa yang baru saja aku lakukan, lagi. Aku harap saat aku sudah kembali kau sudah bahagia bersama Naruto'_

Sakura terpaku setelah membaca barisan tulisan pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di tulis oleh Sasuke di kertas itu, ada sedikit tanda tanya besar. Namun ada perasaan lega yang selama ini menyesakkan dadanya. Dari tulisan itu juga Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu lagi dan dengan masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya Sakura berlari keluar melompati rumah-rumah penduduk dan menuju sebuah apartemen.

Sakura menggedor sebuah pintu dengan tak sabar dan beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan sama-sama masih mengenakan baju tidurnya.

Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda yang terkejut karena kedatangannya dan bola mata shapire itu membulat saat Sakura memeluk tubuhnya.

"Saku-ra-chan" Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Ucapan Terima Kasihku : **

**Terspesial untuk yang udah ngeFAVS dan memFOLLOW fic ini : **Aurora Borealix, Melly Fullbuster, Namikaze Haruno, Aganovic, Chersygunawan, karinheyo, lovezorobin, uzumaki julianti san, Dandeliona96, Dicchan Takaminata, Mistic Shadow, Mendokusai144

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang review walau tidak memklik FAVS atau FOLLOW pada fic ini :D **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU MINNA-SAN**

**.**

**Balas Review :**

**WinteR '6661' Fuyu : ** Tebakan kamu tepat, itu memang Sasuke. OK sudah huruf kapital kok TBC nya, arigatou

**Lily Purple Lily** : NaruSaku akan bersatu kok, tenang aja. Hehehe Shock ya? padahal Hinata biasa aja tuh sekarang. ;-)

**Aden L kazt** : Sudah jelas-kan siapa yang nyekap Hinata!

**Mistic Shadow** : Ketulusan Naruto pasti membuahkan akhir yang bahagia, Endingnya sudah hampir kelihatan kok. Hinata diperk*sa

**Namikaze Haruno** : Wah benarkah? ini sudah Update, semoga tidak mengecewakan

**Dandeliona96** : Aku juga kasihan lihat Naruto dan Hinata, hiks hiks hiks... kita nangis bareng yukk!

**karinheyo** : Sakura sudah nikah dengan Sasuke. Hinata diperk*sa.

**aganovic** : Aku juga terharu banget ya sama kebesaran hati Naruto, endingnya NaruSaku.

**mendokusai144** : Hina diperk*sa, nyelekit yang mana nih?

**MonkeyD Nami** : Sakura disini sudah mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Naruto.

**Guest** : bingung mesti gimana jawab review para 'Guest', pake nama saja dunk! Yang jelas Hinata di perk*sa oleh Sasuke.

**Sugar Princess71** : Hehehe,,, makasih banyak dibilang keren *mata author berkaca-kaca. Benar Hinata diperk*sa oleh Sasuke, soal Sasuke ada rasa dengan Hinata itu akan dibahas pada chapter selanjutnya. ditunggu aja ya! Keep read...

**n** : Wah baru baca ya? gpp deh tapi nanti bakal terus baca kan? Sakura dan Naruto akan sama-sama mengakui perasaan cinta mereka, betul sekali, saya Author yang tergila-gila dengan Pairing **LuffyXNami** dan **NarutoXSakura. **panggil Venus-chan aja! Hinata diperk*sa Sasuke. BTW nama kamu tuh siapa? jangan cuma n dunk, kamu pasti punya akun di sini kan? Login dunk!


End file.
